


As Cruel as School Children

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Ryden, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: Ryan and Brendon have a choice. Get suspended, or hold hands in front of the class.





	As Cruel as School Children

They didn't know how it happened, to be quite honest. One second they were talking about some random ass thing at the lunch table, and eventually they ended up in the middle of the lunchroom throwing punches. Brendon and Ryan were always like this with eachother. They would hit eachother and slap eachother, but mostly jokingly, or... Lovingly, if you could even call it that.

They were teenage boys. They were bound to fight a little every once in a while. 

So, there they were. Brendon on the ground and Ryan punching him in the eye repeatedly, every kid in the lunch room standing around them. They were all cheering, but frankly, neither of them really wanted to win. 

They were both really stressed lately. Who better to take that out on than your best friend? 

Brendon's lip had ended up busted already. Ryan was obviously the superior one in this fight, though no one could really believe that when they saw it. Ryan only had a few bruises on his face, and some claw marks from Brendon trying to get out of his grip. The boy never clipped his damn nails. 

By the time Brendon had gotten on top, they heard a whistle being blown, and looked up to see one of the lunchroom duty teachers returning from her bathroom break. Mrs. Byrd shoved her way through the crowd of cheering teenagers, walking up and putting herself in the middle of the fight, shoving the two boys away from eachother. Brendon and Ryan were both equally confused by this action, as it was strictly stated that you're not supposed to break up a fight between two boys in the school, an obviously silly rule but one nonetheless. The older woman's accent was more audible when she yelled than it was when she spoke normally. 

"Go to the nurse's office. Now." She started sternly, and Ryan blushed immediately, realizing the situation, "I'll be there to discuss the punishment soon."

So, with a hung head, Ryan helped Brendon up, and the two boys walked together to the nurse's office. Ms. Leslie, seeing them in their condition, knew what happened immediately; so she sat them down on chairs and gave Brendon an ice pack. She then grabbed her antiseptic, cotton pads, and cotton swabs and kneeled down in front of the boys.

"Who beat you boys up this time?" Asked Ms. Leslie, pouring some of the antiseptic in the cap of its bottle and dipping a cotton swab into it. The two pointed at eachother, causing her to laugh. "I assume Ryan was winning the fight, right?" She asked. Brendon muttered out a quiet 'yep' before Ms. Leslie began to clean the split on Brendon's lip. Ryan watched, resting his chin in his hand. Ms. Leslie was putting some liquid on the outside of Brendon's lip when Mrs. Byrd walked in.

"You get to choose your punishment. You have two options." She said as soon as she walked in. Brendon hummed, and Ryan asked her what the choices were. "You either get a suspension," She said, Brendon cringed, and Ryan snickered at Brendon's face, "Or you two hold hands in front of your peers." 

Ryan's eyes went wide. "Fuck no." He said. Brendon rolled his eyes. When Ms. Leslie pulled away he looked up at Mrs. Byrd and spoke before the former could tell him not to. "We'll hold hands. I don't want to be suspended." Ryan opened his mouth to object, but couldn't, because all too soon, the punishment had begun.

They had to walk out of the Nurse's Office, holding hands of course. When they got back to the lunch room, just before it was over, they were holding hands in the doorway. Mrs. Byrd pulled up two chairs in the center of the room and instructed them to sit down, which they did. Of course, the teasing began. People calling them gay and poking other fun at them. 

Ryan was cowering in his seat, blushing hard as the insults were being thrown at them, but Brendon, quite frankly, couldn't care. He refused to get suspended, as that punishment would mean for a much worse one at home. At least he could explain this one to his parents, if rumors spread. 

It wasn't long before he spotted Ryan's girlfriend in the group of students, and she got closer, as close as Mrs. Byrd would let her without touching them at all. "I bet they fought because Ryan's gay ass can't please his girlfriends, imagine how much worse he is with guys." She said, and Ryan looked as if he were going to cry, tightening his grip on Brendon's hand. 

The insult was pretty stupid, to say the least. It didn't make sense, but Ryan still took it to heart nonetheless, and just as she began to call Ryan a homophobic slur (that will not be named), Brendon cut her off. He cut everyone's insults off. 

"Shut the fuck up." He said, loud enough for the whole room to hear. Everyone was shocked. Brendon never cursed. He was too scared that his parents would find out and punish him. Mormons don't say those kinds of words, but there it was, coming out the mouth of the model Mormon boy himself. 

Brendon took everyone aback even more when he lifted Ryan's chin with his free hand and kissed him without a word. It backfired a bit, because everyone started laughing, but Brendon didn't care. He just wanted Ryan to not be scared anymore. Sure enough, he wasn't, as he laughed when they pulled away. "Dude. Don't do that." He said with a grin, and Brendon felt proud.

When the punishment was over, and everyone was over it and on their ways home, Ryan and Brendon were walking out of the school.

"I'm beating your fucking ass again next time I see you out of school." Ryan said, somewhat bitterly. Brendon only looked at him, which Ryan knew was a cue for him to explain himself.

"That was fucking gay, Brendon. You're so fucking gay."


End file.
